Mere Seconds
by SincerelyYoursss
Summary: AU. Derek takes Addison out for a drink, which soon enough turns into a few too many. The two hit it off, but where does their budding relationship lead? Nice and lemony.


This story takes place in the world of my story _Within These White Walls, _but can be read stand alone as a one-shot. If you enjoy it, I urge you to read WTWW! Don't be shy to review :)

* * *

Derek opened the door to Joe's, instantly overwhelmed by the amount of pleasantly drunk people playing darts, watching sports, and making humorous conversation.

"After you," he said, holding open the door and motioning to his date.

"Why thank you," Addison smiled, noting his chivalry.

The two sat down at the bar, admiring the atmosphere.

"Not a bad place to unwind after work," Addison evaluated.

"Not bad at all," Derek said, flashing his winning smile. If he kept this up, Addison wasn't sure how long it would take before she melted completely. Those tantalizing blue eyes, that terribly perfect smile, and of course the hair. You can't forget the hair. His thick, wavy black locks were just the icing on the cake.

And what a beautiful cake it was.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked his two guests.

"A beer for me, and whatever the lady wants," Derek replied, looking at Addison.

"A margarita, please," she requested.

"Classic," he commented, accompanied by another smile.

_That smile_. Addison was fighting hard to keep her mind out of the gutter. This was her future co-worker after all.

"So where are you from?" he asked, taking a swig of his beer.

"California," she replied, "I've lived in LA for the last couple years, but I've moved around the quite a bit throughout the years."

"Ah, California. The polar opposite of New York. I've always been a fan of the west coast. People are nicer, the weather is great, and the population seems to be pretty damn great looking," he said, looking right at her. In hind sight, he realized he probably shouldn't be too forward. They were going to be working together in a few days and it wouldn't be too good to have friction in the workplace. Friction of _any kind_.

But looking at Addison, he wasn't sure how much he cared. Her crimson red hair was just the perfect amount of attention grabbing without being distracting. Between the red hair and the bright blue eyes, Derek wasn't sure where to keep his attention. And we won't even _start_ with her long tanned legs. Derek knew if he started to think about them, he wouldn't be able to stop. He just knew that they looked stunning in her little black dress and would look even better i-

Derek took another sip of beer to draw his attention away from the beauty sitting in front of him.

"Four shots of vodka please," came a voice to Addison's right. A small girl with black hair smiled at them, before downing the four shots one after the other. They looked at her in bewilderment, and she just responded, "Why drink if you're not gonna do it right?"

The girl promptly walked away as Addison and Derek looked at each other.

In a brief moment of bravery (and a bit of help from all of the champagne she consumed at the banquet earlier), Addison suggested, "Let's do it!"

"Four shots in a row? Are you crazy?" he asked in astonishment. He thought for a second, and smiled at her again, "let's do it."

The bartender served them eight total shots of vodka.

They looked each other in the eye. "On the count of three…" Derek started, "One, two, three."

They raced, shooting back the liquor shot by shot. Addison slammed down her last mere seconds before Derek.

"Impressive," Derek said with a nod of respect.

Addison just grinned at him, knowing full well that she was going down the dark, twisty road of no return.

She could feel the vodka warming her from the inside out, and with a surge of liquid courage she opened her mouth, "That's not the only thing about me that's impressive."

Derek laughed as he was, too, filled with warmth. He looked at her, with her coy smile and her seductive blue eyes, "should I call a taxi?"

"You should," she replied, gently resting her hand on his knee.

He shivered with her touch. There was definitely no going back now.

…

The duration of the taxi ride was much too long for either of their tastes. They had an unspoken rule to keep their hands to themselves while in the cab, both of them knowing all too well that they would get carried away.

It finally arrived at its destination, a small town house in the middle of Seattle.

Derek grabbed Addison by the hand and led her to his front door. He fumbled for the keys, mostly because he was drunk, but also partly due to the presence of the beauty in front of him.

Addison couldn't take the tension much longer and grabbed his perfectly scruffy face and pulled it into hers. Their lips collided in a beautiful drunken stupor. Derek's lips parted, opening just enough for Addison's tongue to slide inside. Their tongues battled for dominance briefly before Derek pulled back to look for his keys once again.

Only moments transpired before he once again grabbed her lips with his. Addison's hands tugged gently at his black locks, pulling him closer. He continued to blindly search for his keys as their lips danced.

He finally managed to dig out his keys and had to momentarily pull himself away to unlock the front door. He got it open with relative ease (_thank god_, he thought to himself).

The door slammed behind them as he pushed Addison against it. He grabbed her with full force, fitting her body against his. He slid his hands up and down her sides, feeling her curves while their lips refused to part. Her hands rested around his neck, but only briefly, before they trailed down his sides. She slid them under the hem of his shirt, feeling his bare abdomen.

He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, resuming where he left off. He reached behind her and unzipped her perfectly fitted little black dress. She slipped out of it, removing her black heels in the process.

His hands wandered down her supple, smooth, milky skin. She felt like heaven beneath his dexterous hands. She reached down to undo his belt, but he intervened and removed it quickly along with his dress pants. Their lips locked once again, and he guided her to the couch a few feet away.

He slipped his fingers under the waist band of her panties and guided them down her long, perfect legs. He could worship them all day if he was able to. Too bad that both of their burning passions were a bit too strong at the moment for him to get that chance. He unclasped his bra with his free hand as he stroked her thigh with the other.

She reached down and grasped his boxers by the waistband and threw them to the ground. Now there was no barrier between their desires.

Derek gazed over her naked body and let all control leave him.

He aggressively sucked and nipped at her neck as she writhed in need.

His mouth moved lower over her left breast as he continued nipping and sucking. His tongue danced over her pert nipple as she let out a small gasp.

_By the time he was done_, Derek thought, _she'll be doing more than gasping._

Her hands made their way back to his hair with a more aggressive grip.

He kept one hand on her breast as he kissed down her flat stomach, slowing down before reaching his destination. She squeezed harder in anticipation as he hovered over her sweet spot. He flicked it with his tongue, just once, and a louder gasp escaped from her mouth. Her very, very captivating mouth.

He flicked his tongue a few more times, eliciting similar responses, before he dove in. He lapped his tongue around her insides, sucking ever so gently on the tip of her clitoris.

"Oh god…" she hummed as he continued his work. She was absolute putty in his hands.

He made sure to lick up all of her sweet juices, before kissing back up her body and giving his attention back to her neck. Her hands found their way to his back and she couldn't help but dig her nails gently into his delicious flesh. Their lips found each other once again as they both pulled each other closer and closer in anticipation.

Addison kissed down his jawline and rested on the nape of his neck, giving it the very attention that hers had received. She placed kisses along his collar bone as he positioned himself at her entrance. He thrusted in slowly and carefully until he was fully inside. The slow rhythm made them both antsy. Derek couldn't control himself anymore as he thrust in and out with all the power he could muster up. A loud moan managed to emerge from deep within Addison's throat. She couldn't believe what an animalistic noise just came out of her.

Derek became infinitely more turned on by such a sound and made it his mission to coax it out of her again.

He slowed down to a steady, pulsating rhythm as they both struggled to catch their breath.

Another moan escaped from Addison as she indulged in the slow but steady pace. Her moans grew more frequent as she neared her climax, and Derek picked up the pace ever so slightly. Her finger nails dug into his back as the most primitive noise exited her system. It was almost a scream, but Derek couldn't say for sure what it was. All he knew that it was the hottest sound he had ever heard, and it was just enough to push him over the edge.

He collapsed on top of her, rolling himself off the couch.

They both laid limp, trying hard to catch their breath.

"Beat me by mere seconds, once again Addison."


End file.
